


The First

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Despite dating and practically living together, they hadn’t had their first kiss. Truth be told, Drake was frightened. He never kissed anyone before. Launchpad was his first real relationship but Launchpad has been in dozens.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a month and a half to write enjoy!

They were a couple! Drake couldn’t believe it himself. But there they were, cuddling on the couch while they watched a movie with Gosalyn. Launchpad’s fingers were idly playing with his hair and the other hand rested lightly on his waist. Not too much where he felt like he couldn’t move, but light enough that, if Drake wanted to, he could move it. 

The intimacy had been a thing to overcome since their first day of becoming friends. Launchpad was just such a casual guy, never one to shy away from slinging an arm around Drake or picking him up. 

Drake never knew he could crave such a thing in his life. But here he was, practically melting into the larger birds touch. 

Drake glanced over to the recliner and smiled softly when he found Gosalyn sleeping. Her mouth opened slightly and tiny snores broke the silence of the home. 

“Launchpad, look.” He whispered, motioning towards her with his head. 

“That’s adorable.” Launchpad sighed and Drake could feel the feather light graze of Launchpad’s lips against the back of his head. 

Despite dating and practically living together, they hadn’t had their first kiss. Truth be told, Drake was frightened. He never kissed anyone before. Launchpad was his first real relationship but Launchpad has been in dozens. 

But he knew the brush of lips felt nice, but still he moved slowly away, speaking just as soft, “I’m gonna take her to bed.” He explained and Launchpad let go of him. 

He smiled at Drake as he tenderly picked her up, “Ugh, dad?” Came her voice, soft and gravely from sleep. 

“S’ok, sweetie.” Drake cooed, kissing her forehead, “I’m just moving you to your bed.” 

“Too many words.” She whined and the two adults chuckled, Launchpad stood up as they walked towards him. 

“Goodnight, Gos.” He spoke as she cracked one eye open to look at him. 

“Night, Launchdad.” She replied, reaching a tiny arm out to him. He gently took it and squeezed softly, bending down to quickly peck a kiss to her cheek. 

She giggled softly, burrowing her face back into Drake’s neck. The two men shared a fond look before Drake continued the short trek to her room. 

He sidestepped toys and hockey gear, grinding his teeth together as he tiptoed as best he could in the minefield that was his daughters room. “You really need to clean this room.” Drake said in a soft tone as he laid her down, covering her up with her favorite blanket. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Dad.” Gos waved him off, settling deeper into her covers. 

“Love you.” He whispered. 

“Love you, too.” He replied, kissing her forehead one last time before making his daring escape. 

He didn’t know what he was so afraid of? Kissing Launchpad wasn’t an awful thought. They had quick cheek kisses. Soft relief filled forehead kisses when they had a close call to danger. 

Their lives were dangerous. They spent their nights bounding over rooftops and taking down bad guys. Drake Mallard could kiss his boyfriend on the lips, damnit. 

He reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled when he saw Launchpad shuffling around the living room, picking up toys and discarded plates. 

“Launchpad.” Drake spoke firmly as the pilot turned to face him with a wide grin and god, did Drake love that smile. He took a seat on the sofa. 

“Heya, Drake.” He replied, picking up the last of the toys and placing them in the bin before joining him. 

Drake wasted no time in climbing into his lap as Launchpad gave him a quizzed look. 

“Uh, whacha doing?” He asked softly as Drake cradled Launchpad’s face in his hands. 

Drake swallowed his pride and answered, “I want to kiss you.” He said, then added, “A proper kiss. If that’s ok.” 

Launchpad smiled, “Of course!” He replied, his hands fidgeting, wanting desperately to hold him but respecting Drake’s personal space. 

He didn’t have to fidget long as Drake’s hands left his face to hold his hands. Slowly dragging them toward his hips and nodding. “It’s ok.” He assured his boyfriend before letting go, his hands returning to Launchpad’s cheeks. 

The hands on his waist was feather light as Drake slowly inched his beak closer to Launchpad’s. Their breathing shallow. Launchpad could easily close the distance between them, but he let Drake take it at his own pace. 

“You don’t have to.” Launchpad started, his eyes closed as Drake brushed his thumb over his jaw. 

“I want to.” Drake whispered back, and with that, he finally closed the distance between them. Fireworks erupted behind closed eyelids as they softly kissed. Slow and languid, no need for rushing. Just the two of them melding together for the first time, both excited for the next time. And the time after that. And all the kisses that would come from here on out. 

Drake was the one to pull away first, their eyes locking and he blushed, “That was amazing.” He whispered. 

And Launchpad grinned as Drake pulled him into their second. And third. And fourth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakesjim


End file.
